Drunken Love
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during season 3 of the anime (Wrath of The Gods). After calming Gowther down and made him accept his past and memories, the 7 Deadly Sins celebrate their reformation and had a party. However, as the rest went to retire for the night, King and Diane remain and finished their remaining drinks, which led them to getting drunk and slowly get...intimate.
1. Helping A Friend

**Drunken Love**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to my first and experimental fanfic of Nanatsu no Taizai, in which an inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way. I do heard of this anime a few years back but ignored it as I was focused on other anime, and I may have ignored further until the second season of the anime, **Revival of the Commandments** was aired on Animax-Asia (in Japanese audio with English subtitles), and there I get to watch it for the first time.

There I find myself intrigued as I watched the season 2, and felt quite interested, and season 3, Imperial **Wrath of the Gods**, was aired recently, also on Animax-Asia, and there I got to see it. While watching, the first few episodes focused on King and Diane, and while the past season teases the fact that the two characters are attracted at each other, and by episode 7 both admitted their love and kissed.

This inspired me to try a fanfic between the two characters and after watching episode 9, I came up with an experiment and see if this would attract readers and fans alike.

Lastly, as this is an M-rated fic, I'm sure you've guessed where this would lead to, right?

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 1: Tomodachi o tasukeru_**

The scene shifts somewhere in the outskirts of town where **Gowther** is fleeing from his fellow Deadly Sins members due to his fear-induced trauma of recalling his past and that his teammates want him to accept his past and move on, but he didn't want any of it and fled, resulting in a wild goose chase which Gowther narrowly evaded them and moved one step ahead of them and would do so until he finds a safe place to hide and attempt to erase his memory once more.

Meanwhile, **Ban**, **Melodias**, **Elizabeth**, **Merlin**, **Escanor**, **King** and **Diane** are frantically searching for him, calling out his name and urges him not to run away from his problems and fears, saying that he has to accept it so that he can have closure and move on.

They are worried that Gowther would do something rash that would put more harm on himself.

"Gowther!"

"Gowther!"

"Come back!"

"You need not run away!"

"We can help you!"

"Don't try anything rash!"

"Gowther!"

"Wait up!"

"Don't do this!"

"We're here for you!"

"Stop running away!"

"Gowther!"

Gowther could hear them calling him out, and he became more fearful and is determined to get away from his teammates so he can have the chance to erase his memories about his time with **Nadja**. He became more and more desperate, and when he came across a corner, he believed that he has escaped from the others and is now about to use his magic to erase his memories.

However, Diane arrived and stopped him, and urges him to stop running away and face reality, as well as accept what has happened to him in the past, which Gowther became more and more frantic.

"Gowther!"

"No!"

"Don't do this!"

"I must!"

"Don't!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Come back here!"

"Stay away!"

Gowther then ran off and went to a corner, where he is intercepted by King, who is riding atop of the giant floating teddy bear, and there King told Gowther to stop running away, and that he has nothing to be afraid of. Gowther became more frantic and in a desperate attempt he tries to use his magic to erase his memories but is stopped by Diane, as she held his wrists and restrains him.

She berated Gowther for being foolish and as he tries to brake free, Merlin shows up and spoke to him, telling him that she finally understand why he is acting erratic, as his body is going out of control because he wants to forget a painful memory, which Gowther stared in shock, and he became more frantic and tries to break free.

Merlin gently told Gowther that he has nothing to be ashamed of, as she explained to the others about Gowther's sad past involving Nadja. Gowther said that Nadja did not return and he is pained by this and requested to her that he be destroyed because he is just a doll.

Diane became irritated and tells Gowther to strengthen himself and face any adversity that came in his way, no matter how painful it seems. She also reminded him that there are those who care for him, particularly the Nanatsu no Taizai.

"BAKA!"

"Eh?"

"Don't do that! It's important to have painful memories as they are part of your happy ones!"

"But…but…"

"You should accept what happened in the past…for it has become part of you!"

"But…I'm just a doll…I do not have a heart…"

"Yes you do! Right, Merlin?"

"Eh?"

Merlin then tells Gowther that he do have a heart that is already inside him, which perplexed him, and there Diane assured to him that he has, as evidenced by him shedding tears of sorrows, and that he has feelings of love, just like spending his time with Nadja before.

"Se, Gowther?"

"…"

"You're shedding tears for someone."

"…"

"You have feelings."

"…"

"It shows that you do have one."

"…"

At that moment his body glowed, which the others were slightly surprised, as Merlin smiled, while King sensed Gowther's magical aura resonating within, where Merlin said that this is Gowther's true strength, as they are returning with his awakened memories that he tried to repress and erase.

"Whoa…is that…?"

"Yes."

"That's Gowther's magical aura?"

"Indeed."

"Then…"

"Gowther has finally accepted his memories…his sad past…and now he is awakened again."

"…"

"…"

At a rooftop, Melodias and Ban watches on as they are relieved that Gowther has calmed down and finally accepted his painful past so that he can move forward with no fears and doubts, and that he can fully establish his companionship and teamwork with the Nanatsu no Taizai.

The two felt that this minor problem is solved and now they can go back to their abode.

"Looks like we didn't have to do anything."

"Yep."

"I guess our minor problem is over."

"Uh-huh. And now Gowther won't act like a weirdo like the recent times."

"Then we can go home?"

"Yeah. We got enough problems already."

"Right."

"Ha-ha."

At this point, Escanor arrived and is relieved to see that everything is okay, and told Gowther that he has nothing to be afraid of, and that everyone here will help if he needed one.

Gowther apologized to Escanor for making him worried and assured to him that he is fine now.

"Sorry, Escanor."

"Oh, that's…"

"I made you worried…but it's okay now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

"I won't run away again."

"That's good to hear, Gowther.."

Gowther then faced Diane and thanked her for stopping him, and for making see the error of his ways, which she smiled and said that they MEET AGAIN, and now she told him that he is always a member of the Nanatsu no Taizai, and now everyone is complete.

Melodias smiled and said that now that everyone is FINALLY ASSEMBLED, and now they can face the adversity, namely the **Ten Commandments**. He told everyone that together they can defeat the Ten Commandments and restore peace to the land, which the others agreed.

"Yeah!"

"We can beat those idiots!"

"We're invincible!"

"We can win!"

"And restore peace to the land!"

"Looks like we are complete again!"

"He's right!"

"Hail Nanatsu no Taizai!"

Merlin smiled and proposed that they celebrate in the REFORMATION of the Nanatsu no Taizai, and they should have a celebration tonight. And that Melodias will be treating them, much to his surprise, as the others agreed.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah!"

"You should treat us!"

"You're the captain!"

"And you got the money!"

"Treat us!"

"Yeah, treat us, or Elizabeth won't make out with you…"

"Hey!"

The group are later seen walking together as they head back to the castle so as to rest up and prepare for their upcoming mission, which the group are seen chatting happily. However, before they could fully leave the town, some unruly muggers showed up and are picking a fight with the group, either unaware of the group's true nature, or are simply too ignorant to care.

Melodias attempted to settle this diplomatically and urges them to leave and go home, saying that they are not here to look for a fight, but the unruly muggers began to have perverted thoughts as they stared at Elizabeth's breasts, while the others were staring lewdly towards Diane, and they made sexual harassment comments towards the two girls, while seemingly ignoring Merlin.

"Hey…check out the white-haired bitch…"

"Wow…"

"Big boobs…"

"Makes me want to suck her…"

"Check out this one…"

"Wow…another pair of big boobs…"

"I wanna DO them both…"

"Let's go for the pig-tailed bitch!"

Diane became pissed as she did not like the way the muggers spoke, but one of the muggers touched her breasts and told his fellow muggers that Diane's breasts are soft and urges them to take out the men so that they can FUCK her and Elizabeth.

The other muggers foolishly agreed, and are about to do so when Diane went into RAGE MODE, as she reverted back to her GIANT form, her clothes ripped into tatters in the process, and the now-naked Diane stared at the now-terrified muggers, as they saw her giant form, and they hugged each other in fright, and they apologized to her in desperation.

However, one of the muggers foolishly said he can make his penis GROW BIGGER so he can FIT IN, which the other muggers became terrified and told him not to tick Diane off.

"You idiot!"

"Don't say that!"

"She's gonna flatten us!"

"You'll get us killed!"

"So? At least we can die happy and satisfied…"

"You're crazy!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"WWWAAHHH! Look out!"

Diane screamed in fury as she stomped and kicked the muggers away, sending him flying away, but then she realized that her clothes are already ripped and is now naked, and she shrieked in embarrassment, which Merlin uses her magic to give her clothes and made her shrink to human size, where they saw King staring, with a nosebleed and a STRAIGHT TENT on his pants.

Diane shrieked and told King about it, and there he snapped back to reality and blushed deeply as he uses his helmet to cover his bulging crotch. Ban began to tease him and asked if he has ever attempted to WHACK OFF which King furiously deny the accusation.

"Hey, King…"

"What?"

"Have you ever tried to rub your PEE-PEE in your spare time?"

"Wh-what are you…?"

"I bet you do while imagining someone…"

"You hentai! I don't!"

"Hmm…? Are you thinking of…"

"Ban!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it mirrors episodes 2 to 8 of current anime series, which would set up for the next chapters as King and Diane are a couple now and that they succeeded in calming Gowther down and made him accept his past and that he is a person despite him being a doll originally…

At the very least there is a bit of action as Diane teaches those muggers a lesson, much to her embarrassment after being briefly naked when she reverted to her GIANT form, only for King to accidentally see her in the nude again…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As the Nanatsu no Taizai members celebrated after becoming complete again, things take an unexpected turn when King and Diane are alone and drunk…where they slowly…well…

See you in 6 weeks (probably around the end of January or first week February 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Drunken Brawl

**Drunken Love**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the Nanatsu no Taizai are about to celebrate their reformation, which includes food and drinks…but trouble brew as the muggers are itching for some payback…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch_****_. 2: _****_Yotta rantō_**

_Thirty minutes ago…_

The Nanatsu no Taizai are seen walking together as a group and passed by the road that would lead them towards the exit of town and they head back to the castle so as to rest up and prepare for their upcoming mission, which the group are seen chatting happily. However, before they could fully leave the town, some unruly muggers showed up and are picking a fight with the group, either unaware of the group's true nature, or are simply too ignorant to care.

The muggers began to verbally provoke them so as to give them an excuse to initiate their antics to attack so that they have basis to use self-defense, despite their tactics being poorly obvious.

"Hey, you!"

"You guys think your the best?"

"How about we have a bout?"

"Winner takes all!"

"What do you say?"

"Are you scared?"

"Surely you guys would accept a challenge, right?"

"Come on!"

Sensing that things might get out of hand, Melodias attempted to settle this diplomatically and urges the muggers to leave and go home, saying that they are not here to look for a fight, but the unruly muggers began to have perverted thoughts as they stared at Elizabeth's breasts, while the others were staring lewdly towards Diane, and they made sexual harassment comments towards the two girls, while seemingly ignoring Merlin.

"Hey…check out the white-haired bitch…"

"Wow…"

"Big boobs…"

"Makes me want to suck her…"

"Check out this one…"

"Wow…another pair of big boobs…"

"I wanna DO them both…"

"Let's go for the pig-tailed bitch!"

Diane became pissed as she did not like the way the muggers spoke, but one of the muggers touched her breasts and told his fellow muggers that Diane's breasts are soft and urges them to take out the men so that they can FUCK her and Elizabeth.

The other muggers foolishly agreed, and are about to do so when Diane went into RAGE MODE, as she reverted back to her GIANT form, her clothes ripped into tatters in the process, and the now-naked Diane stared at the now-terrified muggers, as they saw her giant form, and they hugged each other in fright, and they apologized to her in desperation.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

However, one of the muggers foolishly said he can make his penis GROW BIGGER so he can FIT IN, which the other muggers became terrified and told him not to tick Diane off.

"You idiot!"

"Don't say that!"

"She's gonna flatten us!"

"You'll get us killed!"

"So? At least we can die happy and satisfied…"

"You're crazy!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"WWWAAHHH! Look out!"

Diane screamed in fury as she stomped and kicked the muggers away, sending him flying away, but then she realized that her clothes are already ripped and is now naked, and she shrieked in embarrassment, which Merlin uses her magic to give her clothes and made her shrink to human size, where they saw King staring, with a nosebleed and a STRAIGHT TENT on his pants.

Diane shrieked and told King about it, and there he snapped back to reality and blushed deeply as he uses his helmet to cover his bulging crotch. Ban began to tease him and asked if he has ever attempted to WHACK OFF which King furiously deny the accusation.

"Hey, King…"

"What?"

"Have you ever tried to rub your PEE-PEE in your spare time?"

"Wh-what are you…?"

"I bet you do while imagining someone…"

"You hentai! I don't!"

"Hmm…? Are you thinking of…"

"Ban!"

Meliodas and the others, save for Diane and Elizabeth, laughed at the conversation but Merlin urges the rest that they need to get going or else more idiotic muggers might show up and cause more trouble, and so the group decided to leave and head back to the Boar Hat in order to rest up and prepare to have a celebration to commemorate the reformation of the Nanatsu no Taizai.

-x-

As the hours passed, the muggers are seen at a tavern, where they are sporting bruises, and almost their entire bodies are covered in bandages, and they are moaning in pain as they are still smarting from the effects of Diane's rage earlier, and they berated one of their members for the foolish comment which resulted in them getting manhandled by the teen giantess.

"You really are an idiot!"

"Look what happened to us!"

"You and your big mouth!"

"Next time learn to shut the hell up!"

"Yeah! Your mouth always get us in trouble!"

"We ought to bury you!"

"You and your stupid lips!"

"Just die, already!"

Suddenly, another group of men approached the injured men, and told them that the group they encountered were the Nanatsu no Taizai, and said that the group are not that easy to confront, but offered to help the muggers get even, saying that he overheard the group are about to have a drinking session at the Boar Hat.

The leader of the other group of muggers said that once the Nanatsu no Taizai members become drunk, they will be too weak to fight back, thus the muggers will have an ideal chance to get even, as well as the chance to molest its female members, specifically Diane, Elizabeth and Merlin.

The bandaged muggers seemed to like the idea and said they are in.

"Sure!"

"I like that!"

"I'm turned on..."

"I'm in!"

"What's the plan?"

"Tell us!"

"We can join forces..."

"Of course..."

The two groups of muggers discussed more and soon they both came to an agreement and are now planning out on when to strike and how to separate the men from the three women so that they can have the girls all to themselves as well as to spread the word about how the muggers would become famous by announcing that they defeated the Nanatsu no Taizai.

"Sounds like a plan..."

"I like it..."

"We'll be famous!"

"And we can attract the beauties..."

"Let's prepare ourselves!"

"Right!"

"Let's go!"

"Ha-ha!"

-x-

Hours passed, and the scene shifts at the Boar Hat, where Escanor prepared the food and beer, as the Nanatsu no Taizai members are getting ready to eat and drink, as they are preparing their celebration on the reformation of their group, and that they are now ready to face off against the Ten Commandments and to restore peace in Britannia.

The group now has more reason to celebrate, as King announced that he and Diane are now an official couple, which Meliodas asked King if he managed to reach FIRST BASE with Diane, which Elizabeth blushed and reprimanded her lover for the silly question.

"Meliodas!"

"What?"

"Stop that! what King and Diane do in their private moment is none of our business!"

"Oh, come on..."

"You should respect other people's privacy."

"But we're the Nanatsu no Taizai...therefore everything here is an open book..."

"Meliodas!"

"Geez..."

King sighed and told Meliodas that he hasn't done it yet, other than the fact that he accidentally saw Diane in the nude when they were at the fairy forest taking a bath at the pond. Diane blushed and told King not to tell the others about THAT, which King apologized.

Meliodas smirked when told that Diane accidentally saw King's crotch, and told King that he should FLASH himself in front of Diane so that she can get used to seeing King's ORGAN and not freak out, which earned Elizabeth's ire, causing her to pinch and twist her lover's ear and berated him for the lewd suggestions.

"That's enough, Meliodas!"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"You should stop there."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"And behave yourself for the rest of the night."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"Got that?"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

The rest laughed as Escanor began to serve the food and beer, and everyone began their merrymaking, in which the group consumed about four barrels of beer, and surprisingly, nearly everyone got quite drunk, though they still retain enough common sense and soon Gowther, Ban, and Escanor left and retire for the night, in order to get some rest.

This leaves Meliodas, Elizabeth, King, Diane and Merlin and the five of them decided to go outside the Boar Hat and get some air, as they can smell the scent of beer which are the signs that they are drunk, and as the two couples sat beside each other on a bench, they stared at the skies, as it was already nighttime.

Suddenly, about 40 muggers arrived, including the same group that Diane beat up earlier, and the leader of the group spoke in a confident tone, proclaiming that they will get even with the Nanatsu no Taizai as well as to take the girls for themselves, which Meliodas and King glanced at each other, asking what should they do now, and eventually deciding to handle the muggers despite being drunk.

"So...want to have a little exercise?"

"Fine with me, Meliodas."

"Can you? You're quite drunk..."

"I can manage. I'll handle the first 20...what about you?"

"Same thing, King."

"So you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. wait...am I seeing things...?"

"Yup. You're already drunk..."

While the two boys are visibly drunk, as they wobbly walked forward, they somewhat retain their sense of self as they began to crackle their knuckles and said that the muggers would make good target practice and a way to get the alcohol effects off their systems.

"Okay, you guys..."

"Time for a little exercise."

"Who wants to go first?"

"Don't be shy..."

"We may be drunk...but we still got the funk..."

"And we'll give you a SLAM DUNK..."

"You may not know this...but King and I are the best hunk..."

"With no trunk..."

However the other men surrounded Elizabeth and began to harass her, which Meliodas started to get serious, and he began to beat up the goons, whilst King assists in dealing with the rest. Diane came to assist as she began to beat up the other goons until some managed to hold her and began groping her breasts.

The men foolishly said that this is a good time to FUCK her, and they urged their comrades to take their pants off the ENTER her, which caused Diane to go ballistic and instinctively assumed her giant form, her clothes ripped in the process and is now naked.

However, one of the goons, who is dressed in a cosplay that resembled the **Apache Chief** (a superhero character from the 70's animated series Challenge of the **Super Friends**), stood before the naked giantess and said he has gain the magic powers, and his fellow muggers cheered him on.

"Go for it!"

"Do it!"

"Show them who's boss!"

"We can win this!"

"We're counting on you!"

"Beat the giant bitch!"

"We'll be impress if you manage to beat her up!"

"Hurry up!"

The mugger dressed like the Apache Chief chanted "Inuk Chuk", and he began to grow in size, matching Diane's but also got naked due to his clothes ripped off in the process. Diane blushed at seeing the naked mugger, and the giant mugger grinned as he chanted "Inuk Chuk" once more, and his crotch EXPANDED, and said that his WEAPON can match hers.

Seeing the SIZE of her opponent's crotch, Diane freaked out and did an uppercut (similar to the **Shoryuken**), sending the giant mugger upwards, almost reaching the clouds before falling head-first to the ground, and he shrank back to normal, and is knocked out cold.

A pissed-off Diane then confronted the rest of the muggers and told them to leave now or else she will make them sorry. However, the muggers were taken in by her sheer SEXINESS and they began to OFFER themselves to her in exchange for letting her breasts be touched by their hands.

The other muggers became terrified at hearing this as this would only enrage the giantess.

"You idiot!"

"Don't say that!"

"She's gonna flatten us!"

"You'll get us killed!"

"So? At least we can die happy and satisfied…"

"You're crazy!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"WWWAAHHH! Look out!"

Diane screamed in fury as she stomped and kicked the muggers away, sending him flying towards the skies, and as she is about to chase them, Merlin chanted a spell and Diane assumed her human size and gave her a robe to cover her modesty, and tells her to calm down, reasoning that the muggers won't bother the group for a week.

After that, the five of them returned to the Boar Hat as they slowly succumb to the drunkness and get some rest.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as a bit of action took place…with lots of comedy due to the group getting drunk. The muggers are so unfortunate as they suffered more wrath from Diane, and now that most of the Nanatsu no Taizai members are semi-drunk, specifically Meliodas x Elizabeth and King x Diane, what would happen if they are alone…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The two drunk couple are starting to feel the effects of their drunkness and slowly gets cozy…

Should I go M-rated or remain T-rated? Let me know via reviews…

See you in six weeks (about in mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
